disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine/Gallery
Images of Jasmine from Aladdin. Promotional Images Yhst-83050632044193_2168_298840302.jpg|Official art Jasminefathead.jpg Jasmine-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6015277-1024-768.jpg Jasmine.jpeg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Jasmine1.jpg Jasmine_Ballerina.png|Jasmine Ballerina JasmineChristmas.png|Christmas Dress Jasmine Jasmine_al.png 411659.1010.A.jpg Jasmine_04.JPG Jasmine_05.JPG|Jasmine sitting Al_and_jas.png Jasminelamp2.png Jasmine01.gif Zazzle-Jasmine-1_zpsea8640d6.jpg Disney-princess-jasmine3.jpg Jas_in_gold.png|Jasmine in Gold Jasmine-princess-jasmine-11484422-273-463.gif|Bejeweled Jasmine Jasmineportrait3.gif Jasmine_06.jpg Jasmine_07.png Jasmine_08.png GLI-DSNY-20.jpg Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588246-341-500.jpg|Jasmine as a toddler Jasmine_10.png|Sparkle Jasmine Jasmine_09.png Jasmine_Wallpaper.jpg jas with flower.png Jasmine_Tiara.png jasmine with sash.png xmas jasmine 01.jpg|Winter Jasmine jasmine 11.jpg jasmine 15.png|Winter Jasmine jasmine 13.png silhouette jasmine.png|Jasmine Silhouette jasmine purple.png|Jas in Purple jasmine 17.png jasmine 18.gif de9d6fb5e8b823f472f87435de8b20023f887999.jpg 10aa05733b7fee3a979c677e4c8606918101bd27.jpg D4159285dde2900e5ccee75dcae819b23197cf11.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg 9ba11d40ef5f83733cd7b9ae11072c8d08c43751.jpg Addc5764e6477c629ad133306f6f60b9b8e20f5d.jpg B35e1adc9d6eb0ad6e07a7e2f2a93998d1cb7e90.jpg 11f87916d850d256e3a6cb0697deb4ec459e2b6f.jpg Dc8ef161926e5cdc4693de0c39ac5fdd3120db9f.jpg D4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Redesign 522620_511308955593370_174432130_n.jpg Jasmine-Redesign.jpg 06th_princess.jpg|Jasmine's Spirit Shines Jasminenewuk.png Jasmine-disney-princess-33526879-441-397.jpg|Jasmine the Generous Jasmine_extreme_princess_photo.png|The Ultimate Jasmine Redesign Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Picture1wed.png|Jasmine's redesign without sparkles Jasmine_02.JPG Jasmine_03.JPG Jasmine-disney-princess-33718064-673-1024.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in the official website Jasmine_sultan.png|Jasmine & Sultan cp_FWB_Aladdin_20120926.jpg|Jasmine's new makeover Jasmine-DP.jpg Jasmine-new-look.jpg Jasmine_New_Redesign_2013.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper_2.jpg jasmine 14.png A-Special-Appearence-by-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in Sofia the First Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Art_2.jpg Jasmine and Sultan Banner.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_2.png jasm.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_3.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_4.jpg Jasmine_Shop_Banner.jpg Animation ''Aladdin Jasmine and one of her birds.png|Jasmine and one of her birds aladdin1077.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah Thesultanbegsjasminetochooseasuitor.png|The Sultan begs Jasmine to choose a suitor aladdin1105.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan peasantjaz.jpg|Jasmine disguised as a commoner Peasant clothes3.png|Jasmine in Agrabah's marketplace Aladdin1477.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu. Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg Jasmine and Aladdin.png|Love is in the air Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Jasmine depressed.JPG|Jasmine depressed. Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852118-585-792.jpg|A look at Jasmines overall design Jasmine Daughter of the Sultan.jpg|"The Daughter of a Sultan." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg aladdin4533tr.jpg|Jasmine at her vanity mirror aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg aladdin4688ud.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin Aladdin4683.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg aladdin4162.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin during the "A Whole New World" sequence from the first film AJ_kiss.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin's first kiss Aladdin4333.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at the ending of "A whole new world" Aladdin4225.jpg Aladdin-6786.jpg Aladdin-6819.jpg Aladdin-6841.jpg Aladdin-7654.jpg|"Guards, guards!" The Sultan said angrily along with Jasmine and Aladdin trying to arrest Jafar and Iago. Aladdin-7728.jpg Aladdin-7769.jpg Aladdin-8563.jpg Aladdin-8534.jpg Aladdin-9640.jpg Aladdin-9781.jpg Aladdin-9840.jpg Aladdin-9993.jpg Aladdin-10022.jpg tumblr_l0u1wmyCLf1qzsd7y.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave Distracting Jafar.png|Jasmine distracting Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9123.jpg|Jasmine kissing Jafar aladdin5131ha.jpg|Slave Jasmine Slave Jasmine.png|Slave Jasmine Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg couronnejafar2jw.jpg|Jafar offering Jasmine to be his queen Jasmine-s-clothes-princess-jasmine-25852120-394-773.jpg aladdin5122.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar alipic28.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin Aladdin-Screencap-aladdin-1715365-720-480.jpg|Their second kiss Gown.png|What Jasmine wears on formal occasions Announcement Dress.png|Jasmine and Sultan Aladdin-9956.jpg A Whole New World.jpg A Whole New World.png Disney-females 128153 6.jpg Jasmine.jpg Aladdin (Bluray 720p).MKV-022.jpg Tumblr mzqcnjgwwS1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqcqg2tOI1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqctilb0h1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mzqctilb0h1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n01amzdiDF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0allo8z951r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0alvgqYRq1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n0alvgqYRq1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n1drziTitq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n55y26DTxa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg The Return of Jafar JasmineinForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine as she appears in the musical number "Forget about Love" JasmineandAladdininForgetaboutlove.png|Jasmine and Aladdin in the performance "Forget about love" returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4685.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin in the second movie Jasmine in trouble.JPG|Jasmine spotted by Jafar. Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar.JPG|Jasmine almost zapped by Jafar. Jasmine Happy.JPG|"Oh, Iago." Jasmine Hmm.JPG|"Hmm," Thereturnofjafar140.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in ''Aladdin and the King Of Thieves kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding Kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine's Wedding Gown Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4326.jpg|Jasmine as Snow White in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-4314.jpg|Jasmine as Cinderella in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves153.jpg Jasmine sad.JPG|Jasmine sad. Jasmine sad 2.JPG Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9142.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9141.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9140.jpg ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Tales 593884 1291839480346 full.jpg|Jasmine in the Introduction to her Segment in Enchanted Tales Enchantedtales 723.jpg|Jasmine in "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" enchantedtales_543.jpg|Jasmine with Iago Enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in Enchanted Tales Enchanted3.jpg Enchanted1.jpg Jasmine in disney princess enchanted tales.jpg|Jasmine in ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 14.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 12.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 11.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 10.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 09.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 08.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 07.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 24.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 16.jpg Rajah-Princess Enchanted Tales 01.jpg Saharaandjasmine.jpg Ivegotmyeyesonyou8.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou7.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou6.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou5.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou4.png Ivegotmyeyesonyou2.png enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6150.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6153.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg TV series ''Aladdin (TV series) Sodr228.jpg Sodr230.jpg Sodr231.jpg Sodr232.jpg Sodr233.jpg Sodr242.jpg Sodr243.jpg Jasmine in hercules.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the Aladdin series Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "Sand Switch" saleen and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel Iago - do the rat thing1.jpg Iago - do the rat thing5.jpg Iago - do the rat thing6.jpg Iago - do the rat thing7.jpg Iago - do the rat thing8.jpg Gen.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham PICT9347.JPG|Jasmine with a Rats Head & Tail PICT9348.JPG|Jasmine with Rat Body PICT9349.JPG|"Duck Amuck" Jasmine Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine along with Iago and Abu as humans and King Mahmood and his servant from "Bad Mood Rising". Snapshot 1182.jpg Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel imagesCAVMTETL.jpg|Jasmine was first turned into half-human and half snake by the evil Mirage. imagesCA6UNQDV.jpg|Jasmine showing her reflection in the pond from a desert and jungle. imagesCAAV6C0F.jpg|Jasmine now entirely a snake woman ImagesCA4HMUQ8.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine are turned into snakes with red eyes and fangs by Mirage. AladdinXJasmine.jpg|Jasmine being caught by Aladdin Untitled 091.jpg|Jasmine in Formal wear Jasminetree.jpg|Jasmine as a tree Jasminekoala.jpg|Jasmine as a koala Jasminecarrot.jpg|Jasmine as a carrot Jasmine as the Mona Lisa.jpg|Jasmine as the Mona Lisa Jasmine Good Job Genie.JPG|"Good job, Genie." Princess Jasmine.JPG|"I'm so happy for you." Jasmine white outfit.JPG|Jasmine realizes that she'll die if she isn't worthy to be a warrior. Sneaky Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine: "Now what ever could this be for?" Mechanicles: "Not the oil!" Don't Worry Abu.JPG|"Don't worry, Abu. It's over now." SADIRA!.JPG|"SADIRA!" All in the company you keep.JPG|"It's all in the company you keep." Jasmine awe.JPG|Jasmine in awe. Jasmine hugs.JPG|Jasmine comforting a boy who lost his mother. Jasmine keeping Abu warm.JPG|Jasmine keeping Abu warm. Swell.JPG|"Swell." Jasmine gasp.JPG|Jasmine as she is almost shot by an arrow. Jasmine Abu and Genie.JPG|Jasmine, Abu and Genie. Jasmine swats Iago away.JPG|Jasmine swats Iago away. Jasmine statue.JPG|Jasmine turned into a stone statue by Mozenrath Jasmine brought back.JPG|Jasmine brought back from stone to flesh and blood by Genie. Jasmine amnesia.JPG|Jasmine before she gets amnesia from a forget-me-not. Jasmine rat.JPG|Jasmine as a rat. Finally.JPG|"Finally." Jasmine asleep.JPG|Jasmine taking a nap. Jasmine looking around.JPG|Jasmine looking around. What if we choose the wrong mirror.JPG|"What if we choose the wrong mirror?" Jasmine worried.JPG|Jasmine worried. Jasmine deep breath.JPG|Jasmine taking a deep breath. Jasmine sighing.JPG|Jasmine sighing. Jasmine gasps.JPG|Jasmine gasps. Jasmine lava.JPG|Jasmine cornered by Magma. Jasmine about to gasp.JPG Jasmine Winter.JPG Jasmine Winter 2.JPG Jasmine and Boy.JPG Jasmine holding boy.JPG Jasmine saves boy.JPG|Jasmine saves a boy from being badly injured by a falling icicle. Jasmine hugs boy.jpg|Jasmine hugs the boy, relieved he's safe. Jasmine and boy.JPG|Jasmine glares into the distance of Frajhid. Jasmine looking up.JPG|Jasmine looking up. Jasmine in Danger.JPG|Jasmine in danger from being killed by a tumbling icicle. Jasmine comforting.JPG|Jasmine with a boy looking for water. We don't even know where to begin.JPG|"We don't even know where to begin." Tanti & Jasmine.JPG|Tanti and Jasmine. Jasmine & Tanti.JPG|Jasmine and Tanti. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9139.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9027.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine in the wedding with Rajah and cameos, such as Prince Uncouthma and his wife, Brawnhilda, King Mamood, and Merc Evil_Jasmine.png fml107.jpg fml108.jpg fml115.jpg fml117.jpg fml119.jpg fml121.jpg fml131.jpg fml133.jpg fml136.jpg Fml139.jpg Fml144.jpg fml147.jpg fml153.jpg fml158.jpg Fml159.jpg fml162.jpg fml163.jpg fml168.jpg fml178.jpg fml179.jpg fml191.jpg fml201.jpg fml203.jpg fml204.jpg fml209.jpg fml217.jpg fml219.jpg fml234.jpg Fml236.jpg fml238.jpg fml243.jpg Jasmine thin air.JPG|"People like you, don't come out of thin air." From the love song, "Out of Thin Air". Untitled 159.jpg|Jasmine trying to grab Queen Deluca's arms to be confronted by her. Jasmine huh.JPG|"Huh?" Jasmine curse.JPG|Jasmine being turned into a jewel by Queen Deluca. Jasmine as a jewel.JPG|Jasmine as a jewel. hwatf138.jpg Hwatf149.jpg Hwatf094.jpg Aad170.jpg Sir204.jpg aad169.jpg pdvd_088.jpg|The damatic death of Jasmine marks the halfway point of The Ethereal. Sodr012.jpg Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan56.jpg|Jasmine in ''Hercules and the Arabian Nights Hatan52.jpg Hatan80.jpg Hatan74.jpg Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png ''House of Mouse Char 29325.jpg|Princess Jasmine in ''House of Mouse Big Secret.jpg Know-It-All Penny.jpg Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png|Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse, along with Jasmine and the Sultan from the House of Mouse. HoM_jasmine_abu01.jpg HoM_aladdin_jasmine02.jpg HoM_jasmine_sultan01.jpg|Jasmine and the Sultan clapping in a 3D CGI Table along with the Penguin Waiters, Cheshire Cat and Hades. HoM_aladdin_jasmine01.jpg|Aladdin, Jasmine, Wilbur, Bernard, Bianca, Hades, Pain and Panic clapping and cheering during every cartoon and segment from every episode of the House of Mouse. Donaldmeat.jpg Jasmine talking to Ariel.png ''Sofia the First Princess-Jasmine-on-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34451691-349-466.jpg Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png 130613mag-Princess1 300x206.jpg Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-14.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688089-640-318.png Jasmine-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Sofiaandjasmine.png Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg Various Images mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah jasmine0.gif jasmine3.gif Al_clip14.gif Al_clip17.gif aladdin_jasmin01.gif aljas.gif aljas2.gif clipaljascuddle2.gif DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine.JPG|Aladdin and Jasmine MAGICCARPET2.png|Jasmine in the Lilo and Sitch preview MAGICCARPET1.png|Aladdin and Jasmine with the Magic Carpet with the song, "A Whole New World" was interrupted by Stitch during the trailer. Jasmine Enchanted Tea Party Title Card.JPG|Title card introducing "Forget About Love" in ''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party 24247510.jpg Video games Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasminec.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Universe Char 58914 thumb.jpg|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 29195517usg big.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg Jasmine.JPG Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine_KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine_KHII.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts II Gsdx 20110509174343 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154525 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110510193540 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130921 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154520 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171300 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171252 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130917 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-05.png Theme parks and other live appearances Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Tokyo DisneySea's Be Magical! PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House IMG 2291.PNG|Jasmine at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade lego shop in downtown disney.png Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine in the Disney Dream Portrait Series 8729120970_6caa67d71b.jpg|Jasmine at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg AladdinandJasmineinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin in Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Jasmine.PNG JasminePrincessfairytalehall.png|Jasmine as featured in Princess Fairytale Hall at the Magic Kingdom. 729201175503PM.jpg AladdinandJasmineonCarolsintheDomain.jpg jasmine broadway.jpg|Courtney Reed as Jasmine on broadway. Courtney Reed jasmine.jpg Merchandise JasmineACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Jasmine Doll. september23rd.JPG|Jasmine's page in Disneystrology Jasmine_Designer_doll.jpg|Jasmine Designer Doll Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg|Jasmine Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Jasmine Doll.jpg 1262000440007.jpg Jasmine Morocco.JPG Jasmine Figurine.jpg Belle w Jasmine pin.png|Jasmine and Belle Aladdinjasminewedding.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg jasmineseal.jpg|A teal seal with a portrait of jasmine on it. jasminemirror.png|mirrow with jasmine's portrait on it DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Jasmine.jpeg Princess Jeweled Crest - Jasmine (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg Corn flakes aladdin.jpg Corn flakes aladdin jasmine.jpg Jasmineclassic.png|Classic Jasmine Doll Jaf.png|Jasmine Mattel Action figure Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg jasmine_Disney_Fairytale.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Kilala-Princess-kilala-princess-7030360-1025-jasmine.jpg The_Jewel_Orchard_book.jpg|Jasmine in The Jewel Orchard book Jasmine_Sparkling_doll.jpg Jasmine doll.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Jasmine Plush - Aladdin the Musical - 15'.jpg Princess Jasmine Doll - Aladdin the Musical - 11.jpg jasmine and aladdin figure.jpg jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg jasmine nightshirt.jpg jasmine shirt.jpg jasmine snowglobe tumbler.jpg Miscellaneous disney_original_concept_jasmine-600x302.png|Early Concept art Tumblr_lojyusDYYn1qayzh1o1_400.jpg|Artwork of Jasmine Capture.PNG|Jasmine when she swapped bodies with Aladdin Jasmine_as_aladdin.JPG Alfa1.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Category:Character galleries